1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a flippable connector and the method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese Patent No. CN204289826U issued on Apr. 22, 2015, discloses a flippable connector including a combined module and a metallic shield enclosing the combined module. The combine module includes a first insulator having a first mating tongue thereon, and a second insulator having a second mating tongue thereon, and a metallic shielding plate sandwiched between the first insulator and the second insulator. The first insulator and the second insulator are secured together. The first mating tongue includes a fixing post and the second mating tongue includes a securing hole through which the fixing post extends and is further riveted so as to secure the first mating tongue and the second mating tongue together. Chinese Patent No. CN204464643U issued on Jul. 08, 2015, discloses a flippable connector including a first insulator, a second insulator, a third insulator wrapping both the first insulator and the second insulator, a metallic shielding plate sandwiched between the first insulator and the second insulator, and a metallic shield enclosing all the first insulator, the second insulator and the third insulator. The first insulator includes a first fixing post and a first fixing hole, and the second insulator includes a second fixing post and a second fixing hole. The shielding plate includes an escaping hole. The first fixing post extends through the escaping hole into the second fixing hole, and the second fixing post extends through the escaping hole into the first fixing hole.
The securing made by the fixing post received within the corresponding fixing hole in an interference fit may be unstable during the high pressure insert-molding process to apply the third insulator upon the stacked first insulator and second insulator, thus resulting in the defective assembly. An improvement overcoming such defect is desired.